


黄书生醉酒记

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: OOC 架空历史全文娜俊，一点马东，一点点点貂绒（如果你看得出来）有明确需要指正的地方：1.话本并不是小说，而是说书用的台本2.大明律胡扯的





	黄书生醉酒记

「壹」  
三伏酷暑自古难捱，正午烈日高照汉阳城，更是全然不给黄仁俊留下半点体面。这集市上往来皆是贩夫走卒，只有他一人身着朴素道袍，一副书生打扮显得分外别扭，面前摆着几幅字画，坐实潦倒书生的事实。他虚弱无力地坐在小凳上，把头深埋臂弯之中，以图躲避艳阳。可两日未曾饱食，被这毒辣日头一照，此刻腹中愈发虚无空乏。此刻他甚是悔恨，当初贸然跑来朝鲜，时至今日才落得如此穷困境地。  
黄仁俊本是大明人士，出生于殷实人家，弱冠之年就考取了童生。父母见他有几分读书的天资，替他打算好连中三元的蓝图。只是黄少爷尚是好游乐的年纪，志不在功名，不甘被关在家中继续十年寒窗，背着行囊独自就跑到了朝鲜。不足月余，囊中紧张，不得不鬻文卖字谋生。可他又不是什么大明来的名家大拿，自然是吸引不到那些唯大明马首是瞻的两班贵族的目光，而平民百姓糊口尚且艰难，这字画拿回家当烧柴火的引子都嫌不够旺。这几日莫说卖出一副半扇的，就是连个驻足看热闹的都没有，让黄仁俊不禁仰天长啸“尔等朝鲜子民委实不懂风雅！”总之，有「惨淡」二字足以形容黄少爷的事业。

黄仁俊这边正心灰意冷盘算着剩下的银两还够不够打道回府，忽然一双丝绸靴子在摊前站定。黄仁俊急忙抬头，映入眼帘的是一位年龄与他相仿的书生，对方肤色微黑，容貌却是眉清目秀，头戴齐整幅巾，衣饰讲究，一看便是两班贵族子弟。不过对方面相亲切，一见黄仁俊抬头马上拱手，笑脸盈盈地说，"在下看公子画艺非凡，神笔飘逸，真乃马良神笔，在世吴道子。"  
黄仁俊一看对方似乎对自己画作有意，急忙起身作揖，“公子谬赞了。”  
这黑皮公子弯腰拿起一卷仕女图，一边展开一边说，“在下家中父兄也曾从大明、朝鲜各处收集若干仕女图，不过大多流于千篇一律，仕女神情呆若木鸡，都不如公子的灵动活泼。”  
黄仁俊也不知这纨绔子弟是真的没见过好东西，还是倾心于他，但既然对方有如此大的兴趣，也陪着攀谈起来，“小生正是从大明过来游玩，不想在汉阳城街头竟遇上公子这个知己。”  
对方一抱拳：“在下李东赫，字楷灿。便是这汉阳人士。”  
黄仁俊也抱拳回礼：“在下黄仁俊，字亮世。”  
互报名讳之后，李楷灿又拿起几卷黄仁俊的画作仔细端详并且称赞一番，偏又刚好说到黄仁俊的心坎上，把原本颓唐的黄仁俊说得是喜笑颜开，神采飞扬，只恨与李楷灿相识太晚。  
“仁俊兄，这也天色不早。我请兄台到酒楼坐下吃饭，好好详谈。”  
这不是想睡觉有人递枕头，想吃饭有人就请客，不盼日日佳肴，最喜赶得正巧。黄仁俊嘴上推辞两句，手上倒是麻溜地收拾好书箱，和李楷灿手拉手相携去了酒楼。

这李楷灿是真心欣赏黄仁俊的画艺，不过如此热情相邀，并非为了买画，而是有其他目的。看黄仁俊酒足饭饱，他才道出真实目的，“仁俊兄，小弟平日喜好写个不入流的小故事，托在书坊印刷售卖。这只言片语毕竟发挥有限，不少读者看完都大呼不够过瘾。数月前偶然听闻现在大明那边的话本都流行配着画一同阅读。奈何汉阳画师实在技艺拙劣，今日看到仁兄画作，仿若是在下的伯牙子期。不知仁俊兄可否愿意同我合作。画酬方面自然不会苛刻兄长的。”  
黄仁俊饱腹后不禁有些飘飘然，不过还留着些许警惕，“贤弟，大明那边私刻话本是违反律法的。我估计，朝鲜这边也…”  
“这个仁俊兄不必担心。”对方不知为何突然羞赧，又好似下定什么大决心一般，将自己的身份和盘托出，“家父在朝中任职，这些不是问题。况且，在下一直用笔名出版，写得也并非是有违礼教的荒淫故事，仁俊兄不必担心斯文扫地。”言毕他吩咐随从拿出一个包袱，拆开一看，正是几本话本。  
黄仁俊瞄了一眼封面，署名写着「全罗笑笑生」。他知晓朝鲜话本绝无可能与中原话本相提并论，但是这连笔名都全然模仿也让他有些哭笑不得。  
“仁俊兄，这是小弟过去写的一些故事，请仁俊兄雅鉴。”  
黄仁俊看了李楷灿的笔名，本对他的文笔不抱希望，为了不拂对方的面子，漫不经心地翻开一本来看。他看的这本，开头介绍了一名李姓贵族子弟前往京畿道游玩，偶遇一名冬天在冰河里洗衣服的曼妙女子。初读确实如他所料想，文笔平平，结构松散，故事也还是俗烂的才子佳人模式。谁曾想，预料中的老套的才子戏佳人的剧情竟然没有出现。这个公子饱读诗书，却在这个有些许吊梢眼模样的泼辣姑娘面前节节败退，最后好不容易脱身回到汉阳打算与家中安排女子结亲，方才发现这新娘竟然就是那个女子。这女子家道中落，但仍是两班子女，诗书女红样样不差，治家亦有章法，辅佐丈夫身居高位，教养的两个少爷也自立成才，可谓是欢喜冤家喜结良缘。  
“楷灿贤弟，这个故事，还挺…别致的。”黄仁俊一时也想不到该如何表扬。  
“仁俊兄谬赞了，这本也不过才卖了几千本罢了。”  
这倒是让黄仁俊吃惊了。汉阳城识字的人也不过万余，这一本话本能卖了几千册，那何愁跟着他生财无门？当下便将画图这门差事应允了下来，二人遂一拍即合。

「贰」  
因着黄仁俊的帮衬，李楷灿也就是全罗笑笑生的话本事业可以说是再创佳绩。这次的故事写的是东瀛公主与中国商人的恋歌，配上黄仁俊的画作，一时间洛阳纸贵，书坊加印两次仍是供不应求。  
李楷灿也确实兑现承诺，给黄仁俊分红毫不吝啬。黄仁俊不必再过一箪食一瓢饮的日子，还租住了新的瓦房。闲暇时候李楷灿还常约黄仁俊前往茶馆听书，收集故事素材。两人年龄相仿又趣味相投，合作起来便亲密无间。  
不过黄仁俊仍对李楷灿身世十分好奇，“贤弟，马上大科开考在即，令尊没有让你回家温书备考吗？”  
李楷灿神秘一笑，折扇一收，“仁俊兄无须担心我中途退场。功名之事家父家母从不强求。”他用折扇敲敲后颈，又道，“不过仁俊兄倒是提醒了我，小科放榜时，这些才子必定要到教坊庆祝一番，到时咱们也要去那里取材一番。”  
“这可是要让贤弟见笑了。愚兄虽不才但也考中童生，依照大明律是断然进不了烟花之地风月场所的。”  
“这个仁俊兄就不必担心了。择日不如撞日，不如今晚就带仁俊兄到我们汉阳的教坊体察民情如何。”  
“那小生也就不推辞了。”

当晚黄仁俊和李楷灿收拾整齐立即奔赴汉阳城声名在外的教坊“梅香院”。黄仁俊头戴黑笠，身着靛色道袍，一身华服加上昳丽容貌，可谓灿若星辰。而李楷灿还戴着讲究的幅巾，贵气之中透着俏皮活泼之气。正是风流年少的两公子，堪堪在勾栏门口站定就被热情的妈妈拉了进去，就连平日其他公子求一见而不可得的花魁，都差丫鬟出来看这两个俊俏公子的模样。  
要说这两位公子是朋友，是知己，是俞伯牙与钟子期，就连逛勾栏这种风流事都百般契合。李楷灿这边应景赋诗，黄仁俊就能即兴吟唱。李楷灿讲笑话缺个捧场，黄仁俊就能层层铺垫。把屋里的三五个妓生逗得前仰后合。可两人说到底，还是这烟花地的新手嫩茬，没多久就在几位妓生葇荑皓腕的温柔中，口如含朱丹的甜言蜜语中，被一杯一杯地灌了酒。  
这杯中物好是好，喝多上了头那礼义、教养、孔夫子、世宗大王也都纷纷丢过了墙头。起先是李楷灿“轰”地一下站起来，摇摇晃晃地朝歌妓走过去。这歌妓见势吓得丢了琴就躲到屋外，他兀自捡起琴弹了起来，倒不至于是呕哑嘲哳难为听，但也不是多悦人心弦。黄仁俊半醉半醒间，看到自己的朋友弹起琴，马上应和起来。这些年他经书读得不算学富五车，淫词艳曲倒是一套一套。  
“娇滴滴玉人儿，恨不得~一碗水吞你肚里。日日想，日日捱。”他手上端着酒杯，推开一直搂着的妓生，踉跄地站起来唱。  
“好！”李楷灿也是醉极了，一边弹琴一边还不忘喝彩。  
“大着胆，终须不济，亲个嘴。”听听，这些淫词浪调，哪里是堂堂儒生能讲的出口。也得亏这两人只有儒生的表，没有儒生的里，只是这股疯劲儿把勾栏的姐儿们都吓得往外跑。妈妈站在门口，让屋里的妓生都出来，灭掉所有灯止留着一盏大烛，抬手示意护院放着他俩撒泼胡闹，看来是不担心李楷灿付不起钱。  
这俩人倒是自己玩的尽兴，尤其是黄仁俊那连见惯男女之事的妓生都听了脸红的浪荡曲子一首一首尽是不重样。在勾栏的其他宾客也听着一清二楚，面面相觑。

这其中，听的最真切的就是一墙之隔的厢房。里头端坐着两位自斟自饮的贵公子，仔细一看还能分的出两人尊卑差别。  
恭敬坐在下位的桃花眼公子把隔壁那荒唐歌声听了个全套，对上位的公子颔首道：“殿下，臣去探探到底是哪家登徒子在这撒泼。”  
圆眼睛的贵公子点了点头，原来他竟是朝鲜的世子李敏亨，今日微服私访来这勾栏本是为了散心，遇上这荒唐人也是把自己搅得心神不定。  
而那桃花眼的约摸便是世子的伴读，世子党首脑兵曹罗判书的大公子罗渽民。罗渽民出了屋，看见放浪歌声传出的那间厢房虚掩着门，走过去用扇子挑开一条宽缝。  
顺着宽缝看进去，一个身影背对着他，黑笠不合礼数的挂在背上，荒腔走板唱着“生~散散~要去的~冤家也。”  
弹琴那个人还楞楞傻笑着拨弦，大烛的光刚好映在他的脸上，罗渽民定睛一看，弯起嘴角乐了。这不就是敏亨世子找了半天的心病药引吗？  
他转身返回隔壁厢房，向世子禀告，“殿下。这可就巧了，臣看到一个您想不到的人。”  
“何人？”李敏亨问。  
“济城君在隔壁弹弦子呢。”  
李敏亨听完叹了口气，“呼啦”一声抚开案子起身。这济城君便是他的亲弟弟李楷灿的封号。  
“我把东赫带回去，还有那个登徒子你看着办。”  
“臣知道了。”

「叁」  
看到几个彪形大汉进屋，黄仁俊醉得眼前仿佛有十八金刚在旋转，浑然不知李楷灿被这几个罗汉架了就走。唱也唱了闹也闹了，黄仁俊累得趴在桌案上哼哼唧唧：“亲~个嘴~他也~不推辞~”  
罗渽民坐到他对面，凑近了看这登徒子、小色狼脸上两坨绯红，好奇得紧，笑道，“我不推辞什么？”  
黄仁俊听到声音，醉眼惺忪，看着对面一个美人含笑看他，两只手“啪”地一下，贴到对方脸颊上，对着晃着影儿的嘴就贴了过去。贴完还砸吧嘴，接着唱“早知你不推辞，何待今日。何待今日。”梆地一声摔在地上。  
罗渽民一只手从他腰上捞起来，把他扶到大腿上坐着，晃了晃他的身子，“公子，可不能浅尝辄止。”  
黄仁俊被罗渽民摇醒了过来，盯着他细长白皙的脖颈就径直咬了上去，罗渽民一阵吃痛还来不及呼，他又接着唱起来，“咬的是你~是你的肉~疼的，疼的…美人你轻点儿。”挂在背后的黑笠被墙钩挂住，勒住黄仁俊的脖子不能动弹。  
罗渽民赶紧给这醉鬼把黑笠摘了，这厮却自顾自飞快把衣带也解开了，敞着亵衣打算继续轻薄罗渽民。  
“公子未免太猴急了。”罗渽民笑盈盈地看着他。黄仁俊脱得只剩亵衣亵裤，又开始茫然起来。  
“俏冤家~来一会儿，去一会儿。”得了，这小色狼自己又唱起来了。罗渽民看出来只要不揽着他，他就没完没了的唱淫曲。一揽过来，又抓着自己亲来亲去。“在下今天就陪公子春风一度良宵一刻，盼公子切莫明日翻脸不认账。”  
黄仁俊“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯”点头点个没完，也不知道真懂还是真醉。反正怀中似有温香软玉，先答应了必不吃亏。  
罗渽民一看这憨子点头应允，三下五除二就将他亵衣也除了干净。黄仁俊虽已行了冠礼，身量上还是少年模样，腰细腿长肌理分明，体色温润白皙，胸前两点红樱也可爱至极。这罗渽民本就是不忌男色的官宦子弟，见了黄仁俊这幅模样便觉得是捡到了宝。况且此时夜已深沉，教坊里早就到了风月无边之时，更是让他心旌荡漾。  
黄仁俊倒是比他还更兴奋，被脱了衣服也丝毫不察，贴着罗渽民还想扒他的衣带。他从善如流也解了自己的衣裳，刚刚赤裸相见，黄仁俊就火急火燎地又舔又吸又啃一同忙活。  
“公子可不能做急色鬼啊。”罗渽民哭笑不得，一只手抱着他由着他动嘴上功夫，一只手在暗柜里摸出油膏，指尖挖出一坨就往黄仁俊的后穴探。罗渽民算不得什么欢场老手，不过这种事还是轻车熟路。手指顺着甬道一路向里探索，怀里人明显打了个激灵。  
罗渽民还以为这公子这会儿也该酒醒了，不曾想他却似中了邪一般，又哼起了新词，断断续续的，把“冤家、小心肝”都唤了个遍。罗渽民只当是助兴的，把后穴由手指换做自己身上那炙热的物什，一时间屋里只有“咕叽咕叽”的水声合着他的清亮又荒淫的声音。  
罗渽民原以为这小色狼是留恋教坊的纨绔子弟，结合后对方那紧致暖热的肠壁显然是未经人事的样子。他愈发察觉，怀里这浪荡书生怕是难得一遇的妙人，不由得更加兴奋。一番发泄后，急忙披上外衣出屋，命随行小厮连夜调查此人底细。小厮也是陪着罗渽民十余载的亲信，看罗渽民身上被啄得斑斑点点，也忍不住笑容。  
罗渽民反身回屋，黄仁俊后穴尚且沾着他留下的白浊，却已然倒头呼呼大睡，仿佛自己才是那个负心汉一般。罗渽民笑着摇头，替他清洗全身，才又睡进了同一个被榻。

「肆」  
次日，黄仁俊在宿醉的疼痛中醒转，发觉自己身上连件亵衣都没有，脑袋下还枕着一条白皙胳膊。昨晚似乎不曾叫妓生陪宿，也不知道这到底是何人的胳膊。他战战兢兢地转过身，发现一个桃花眼的英俊男子也恰好盯着他看。  
“公公公公公子。”黄仁俊吓得立马坐了起来，随即有发现自己身上未着片缕，赶紧扯了一点儿被角遮住胸口。  
英俊男子也未着上衣，倒是大大方方地也跟着坐起身子，就是身上、脖子上、乳首四周的斑点红痕委实扎眼。“黄少爷好，在下罗渽民。”  
“你你你你你，你怎么知道我姓黄。”  
“在下与黄少爷昨晚都有肌肤之亲、夫妻之实了，还不能知道您姓甚名谁吗？”  
“你这人莫要信口雌黄。”  
“在下这身上可都是黄少爷的功劳。黄少爷昨夜真是…”罗渽民捡过散落在屋内的亵衣，慢条斯理地穿上身，接着说，“黄少爷昨晚端的是，好文采、好歌声、好体魄。”  
黄仁俊一下慌了起来，隐约想起昨晚自己和李楷灿似乎做了什么有辱斯文的恶劣行径。然而记忆停在李楷灿弹弦子前，就彻彻底底断了片儿。听到“好体魄”这三个字，身形猛地一颤。  
“不妨我替黄公子回忆吧。”罗渽民摸出自己的折扇，“刷”地打开，轻轻摇起来，道，“公子可知？昨日与您携手同游教坊李楷灿是何许人也？”  
黄仁俊呆若木鸡，恍若未闻。但罗渽民还是继续往下说，“李楷灿，或者你所熟知的「全罗笑笑生」，还有另外一个封号叫「济城君」。”  
黄仁俊一时间血液仿佛全部冲上头顶。放眼全朝鲜能得到「君」的封号的能有几个人，他心中自是明了。全罗李氏，堂堂王家本贯，他先前竟未曾联想到。  
罗渽民拿扇子轻点黄仁俊离了魂的身体，又道，“公子可知？济城君昨夜同您相约勾栏娱乐，现下却不知所踪，是为何？”  
黄仁俊已经开始抖如筛糠，失魂落魄地摇了摇头。  
“昨夜我和世子殿下恰好在隔壁。世子殿下与济城君兄弟情深，已经先回了宫中。”  
黄仁俊眼前一黑，差点栽了下去。  
罗渽民“啪”，折扇一合，“公子还可知？”  
黄仁俊“哇”地一声哀嚎，抓着罗渽民的臂膀一通摇晃，“伸脖子一刀，缩脖子也是一刀，都这会儿了，你有什么话一口气说完行不行。”  
“那在下也不藏着掖着了。私刻话本依《大明律》应处流放，朝鲜虽无相关律法，但那本《白兔记》有影射王和王后之嫌。”《白兔记》正是李楷灿那部卖了几千本的得意之作。  
“白兔记刻出来的时候我还和李楷，不是，济城君不认识呢。”  
“王和王后断然没有责罚济城君的道理，但书已经流入民间，总要有个……”「替罪羊」三个字罗渽民不说，黄仁俊也听得懂。他这会儿是抽干了三魂七魄，看来注定要命丧汉阳，客死异乡了。可黄仁俊转念一想，这罗渽民既然知道内情，又是世子亲信，势必也有办法搭救自己。  
“罗公子，在下看你气度不凡，必是朝廷肱骨之臣，定有办法救在下于水火之中。”  
“黄公子莫要给在下戴高帽。在下不过区区太学生，未入朝廷。昨日更遭轻薄…唉。”罗渽民状似心痛，听起来有三分真、七分假，但毕竟黄仁俊有愧于他，此时又命悬一线，便也顾不上分辨什么陷阱圈套。  
“罗公子只要能救下在下性命，大恩大德必定涌泉相报。”  
“那……”罗渽民停顿了一下 ，说，“既然黄公子与我已有夫妻之实，不如就结成夫妻。在下虽无功名在身，但家父在朝中也大小是个兵曹判书，保全公子性命应该不算难事。不知公子可否应允。”  
那眼中含着全汉江水光淋漓的眼睛注视着黄仁俊，勾着他的心和他的魂魄。黄仁俊被看得愣神，手被对方握住也毫不别扭，晕晕乎乎就点了头。这天光大亮，清醒之时，就稀里糊涂地和眼前人结为了夫妻。  
得了黄仁俊的应允，罗渽民的迷魂香也彻底吹出了效果，此时真是结果收获的时候。他再一次推倒黄仁俊，对他狡黠一笑，说，“夫君，择日不如撞日。今天再给我唱一回大明的浪荡歌谣吧。”

「伍」  
黄仁俊再见李楷灿，已是数月之后。罗渽民这荒唐家伙天天围着他求欢，居然在大科考中进士，好不风光。王设宴邀请新晋才子，黄仁俊也被罗渽民带了过去，得以见到《白兔记》的原型，也就是那个娶了泼辣王后的朝鲜王。也见到了被敏亨世子管得老老实实的济城君李楷灿。  
不过李楷灿还是趁世子不备溜到黄仁俊身边，只是再次见面两人难免有些尴尬。李楷灿讪讪地问：“罗渽民那个吃人不吐骨头的家伙，你怎么就被他套住了。”  
黄仁俊耸了耸肩，端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
身子和心如今都是他的，再说什么也都是枉然了。


End file.
